Welcom to Doll House
by MingiPie05
Summary: Imagine being able to purchase a doll made to fit your every nation's need. At doll house we have created such beings, chose from strong Alphas, gentle Omegas, and rare Betas. These dolls will fill your every need, help further our research by breeding them or using them for military purposes. But treat them with care or things can get dangerous. (Many Pairings! Give it a shot.)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Doll House

A/N: This is an alternate universe to our favorite Hetalia world. This will be following the Omegaverse type of world and will be featuring our favorite nations. Imagine being able to buy and command any nation you wanted? I would love to buy a Germany doll . For those of you that are following my other stories and are wondering why I'm uploading this and not updating the others, please have patience as I have been struggling to get back into the rhythm of it all and am trying to find the inspiration to finish up, in the meantime here's a new story while you wait. Don't worry I will finish all my stories! So now I welcome you all to Doll House, enjoy.

'_It's so cold…I feel so cold…my body…it feels…so heavy'_

_Beep_ …_ Beep _… _Beep_ …

'_What is that noise … it's so dark … I can't move…I feel so heavy … why is it so dark?'_

"Quick Doctor, it's 1246."

'_1246? What is that? … Who is talking … AHHH … Why can't I move?'_

"Hmmm… seem like it won't be long now … how are the vitals?"

"Normal doctor."

"Good, and what about 1242?"

"In observation."

"Hmm… seems like they were both eager to start."

"_Who is talking? … please help … I can't move… where am I?" _

"He seems to be struggling … I think he's trying to move."

"_WHERE AM I PLEASE HELP ME IT'S SO DARK!"_

"Doctor?"

"Let him gain movement."

"Isn't it too soon?"

"It seems these two are in a hurry to start."

'_Start what? What are you talking about? Who are you and where am I !?'_

"Alright little guy, this may feel a little uncomfortable but bear with for a bit."

' _huh? OUCH! What's going on? I'm scared …. Uh…oh…my body it feels … it feels…'_

"That should feel better for you and in just a little bit your body will be able to move."

'_My…body? … ummm…I can … I can feel something …. I feel cold… so very cold…'_

"Good he's gaining movement, now let's take out the mask and tubes."

'_Someone is touching me…Ahh what are you doing please don't hurt me…oh…I can … see something…Ouch … it's bright it hurts…'_

"Open your eyes as wide as you can, can you hear me 1246, open your eyes."

"…who is.. 1246?" 'It hurts to make sounds…"

"1246 is you my dear boy, and do not try to speak yet. Nurse are you ready?"

"Yes Doctor."

"Subject 1246, date March 17, sex Male, Height 172 cm, frame lean, Hair color brown, eyes … light brown."

"Excuse me…" _'Why is this person looking at me, where am I? What are they writing?' _ "Excuse me…"

"Get the tubes ready nurse."

"Right away doctor."

"Wait a …"

"Hand me the syringe."

"WAIT!"

"NURSE RESTRAIN 1246"

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

"You need to calm down 1246 lay down…hey wait!"

The boy referred to as 1246 fought back the one called nurse and slid off the table to which he had been lying on, unused to moving freely he wobbled around and scurried to a corner of a brightly light room. His yes darted all around taking in the strange surroundings. In front of him stood two people in white suits and masks covering their faces. The room was pristine white from top to bottom, strange beeping machines sat behind the table from where he had fallen and on the opposite side metal cabinets and a desk with various strange things adorning it. The room was simple and yet all too much for the boy called 1246. The boy weakly balled himself up trying desperately to keep a distance between himself and the two strange beings.

"Where am I?" His voice was still hoarse and sounded more like weak cries than actual demands, his body shivered from the coldness of the room and fear of his unfamiliar settings.

"Nurse you have to restrain him."

" 't come any close…what are you doing to me?" The nurse person stepped closer again and 1246 tucked himself into the corner with all his might.

"You're in a safe place 1246, you need to relax and let us check you over."

"Check me over for what? Who are you people?"

"We need to make sure you're healthy and then we can talk about your purpose."

"My purpose?"

"Yes, will you let us examine you?"

"Who are you people?"

"We are your friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, and we need to make sure that you are healthy so we need to take some samples of blood, will you let us?"

"My blood?" The boy looked from the nurse person to the doctor holding a large needle. "That looks like it will hurt."

"Yes, just a bit but we have to make sure that you are ok, don't worry you'll get used to it. It will become normal."

"Why am I here?"

"If you let us continue we can take you to your room and give you all the answers we can answer."

"My room?"

"Yes, your room, there you will have clothes and you will get to meet others like yourself."

The boy seemed to relax a bit, the room was freezing cold, and everything was still frightening but the prospects of there being others intrigued him. "There are others?"

The nurse tilted her head to the side a bit and extended her hand. "Take my hand and let's go back to the table and I'll tell you some of the fun things you'll get to do here."

"Fun?" The boy slowly held up his hand and allowed the nurse to help him up from the floor. His weakened legs still wobbled a bit under his unfamiliar weight, he was quickly held up by the doctor who was at his side the moment it looked as if he would collapse again.

"Careful there, you don't want to get hurt on your first day here."

"Where is here?" 1246 was seated back onto the table and prompted to lie down.

"This place is where all dolls are born."

"Dolls?"

"Yes, dolls. Now hold still"

"OUCH!"  
>"Dolls are artificially grown and trained to do very special jobs."<p>

"So I am a doll?"

"That is correct, you are doll 1246."

"Doll 1246…are there many others?"

"Yes, there are many kinds of dolls, and many have been born recently, including your brother."

"I have a brother?"

"Yes Doll 1242."

"Blood work is done now nurse, please take him to the beta wing."

"Beta wing?" 1246 looked to his thin arms and noticed he now sported a white wrap where the needles had been inserted. Beside him was a smaller rollaway table littered with small glass tubes with crimson liquid. The doctor who had remained very quiet throughout the entire procedure was now seated at the desk scribbling away in what looked to be a folder and ignored anything else. The nurse had walked away and had now returned with a white gown. "Is that for me?"

"Yes, put this on, we can't have the dolls walking around nude."

1246 looked down at himself and inspected himself. He touched his skin which still felt cold but soft, his skin looked to be slightly tanned; his hands looked delicate and thin, his chest was flat as was his belly with a small hole in the middle. Out of curiosity he poked one of his fingers in and giggled at the strange sensation it sent throughout his body.

"That's your belly button dear."

"Hehehe it felt funny, but umm…what's this?" 1246 noticed a patch of dark curls that lead from his belly button down to what looked to be a slightly hardened long piece of flesh.

"That is what makes you look like a boy, but all of this will be explained to you when you start training and classification."

"Training and classification?"

"Yes, now put this on and I'll lead you to your room and you'll get to meet other dolls if you're good."

1246 slowly took the robe from the nurse and allowed the nurse to help guide his arms through the sleeves and over his head. Slowly he stood from the table and was please to find his legs were gaining enough strength to support his weight. The nurse carefully took his arm and slowly walked him out the door and down a corridor. The walkway was just as spotless white as the room from which they had left, nothing hung on the walls and nothing interesting was seen, just shiny white walls.

"What is classification?"

"All dolls go through rigorous training in preparation for your jobs, and after training is completed and their strengths reveled they will be classified as one of three." The nurse held up three fingers. "The first rank we have are Alpha, these dolls are trained to be skilled fighters and continue on to intense training after classification, Alphas are used for special assignments and can be very dangerous."

"They sound scary…" The nurse tilted her head again as she looked at the grimace on 1246's face.

"Next we have the Omega rank, these dolls are trained for ranged combat, various support, and breeding purposes."

"Breeding?"

"Yes, but that will be explained in your training."

"The final rank is the Beta, all dolls start as Beta and after initial training they are either reclassified into the other two ranks or left as a Beta; these dolls have a variety of uses for example they can be used for both ranged and close combat as well as be used for support however they are not eligible for breeding."

"All this sounds confusing, how will I know what class I belong to?"

"You first go through training and throughout that you will eventually figure it out but you won't officially be ranked until the doctor assigns you, oh and here you are this is the Beta wing."

1246 looked ahead to iron doors and watched the nurse detach herself from his grasp and carefully allowed him to lean on the wall then made her way to the right side of the double doors. She carefully took out what looked like a piece of square plastic and inserted it into a box then pressed her hand on a lit up screen. The loud cranks of gears ripped through the silent corridor as the doors slowly opened to reveal a dim lit outer room with a small counter, the nurse motioned for 1246 to follow her inside. With his curiosity peeked, 1246 complied eagerly staggering toward the room as fast as he could manage all the while continuing to prop himself on the wall.

"Is this is?" Behind him he heard the doors shut loudly, startling him to cower once again.

"No, I need to check you in and then you will see." The nurse tapped on the counter where a dark glass divider kept the occupant hidden. A small clipboard was slid through and 1246 watched as the nurse scribbled across the paper. "Come stand here 1246."

"…umm…where?"

"Right here please." The nurse positioned him exactly 3 feet away from the glass. "Please looks straight ahead and don't move."

Before long a low clicking sound was heard and just seconds later a metal tag on a chain was exchanged for the clipboard.

"This is for you 1246, you will need to wear this at all times. When you're inside you will be guided around by a fellow Beta and you will be shown to your room." The nurse slid the item around his neck, the metal felt heavy around his neck and fell neatly against his white robe.

"So you're not going to go in with me?"

"Afraid not, this is as far as I am allowed to go, you will be safe in there as long as you follow the rules. In there you will find other Betas that have just come to life such as yourself …"

"Will I find 1242 the one you called my brother?"

"I do not know if he has been checked in yet but you will eventually meet."

The nurse walked across to the last set of doors and once again inserted her plastic card and placed her hand over the glass. The familiar clanking of gears was heard and one door slowly slid open. 1246 staggered through the door way and turned back to glance at the nurse one last time.

"Good luck Doll 1246."

A/N: For those of you that have given this story a shot, thank you so much and I hope you'll follow the story till the end, I do have a plot ready and a few things I must get done but I will get the ball rolling with all stories including this one. Can you all Guess who doll 1246 is? If anyone is a geography lover, can anyone tell me why I would possibly name the dolls by these specific numbers? Mind you that they are rounded to make it easier for this purpose. Also, to any of you RPers out there who are interested, my good friend has decided to turn this Fanfic into an rp, if you are interested in being a doll or a handler please come check it out! threads/doll-house-hetalia-based.82601/


	2. Dorm 1246

Dorm 1246

A/N: Ok so I don't know how fast I can keep uploading these but here is the next installment of this series. I hope you all enjoy and please review! let me know what you all think!

Behind him was a doorway with a metal door that seemed heavily locked. Beside him was a counter with a darkened glass that surely housed a worker of some sort that kept watch over those who approached the heavy sealed doors. Ahead, was a dimly lit room with simple furniture and very few plants to adorn the meek room, there really was little to stimulate the mind. 1246 stood just as he was when the door had shut behind him, nervously shuffling from one foot to the other, too nervous to take another step and too afraid to make the wrong move. He could hear the quiet shuffling of others in the room, and the soft voices that surely used him as a topic of conversation; looking this way and that he noticed strange new faces that had no shame to look directly at him as he stood frozen in place.

1246 felt his body tremble once again, this time temperature was not the issue, his shaking hands reached up to nervously play with the new metal tag he had been given. His fingertips slowly felt the raised numbers that identified him as a doll series.

"Hey, are you like just going to stand there until lights out?"

1246 jerked his head up to see a figure rise from one of the couches in the center of the room and walked toward him, each step he took proudly proclaimed that he had some authority but his emerald eyes sparkled with mischief. He came to stand a mere two feet away from 1246 and flicked his perfectly straight blond hair out of his face as he waited for a response.

"Umm..i'm..sorry…I …."

"Yeah, yeah save it, I like I totally get it you're new blah blah…what's your number?"

"My number….oh it's ummm 1246." He gripped his tag in his palm hoping his identity gave him some strength.

"Hmm…1246 huh…must be a Latin gnome type…well nice to meet you I'm 5221 and that over there is 5425." 1246 looked over at the corner next to a potted plant he hadn't noticed before and saw another doll standing at attention with much practiced discipline, he too had sharp green eyes but his slightly long messy brown hair seemed not bother him in the least.

"Your numbers are similar…"

"Yeah I know right, but don't worry you'll be given a name soon enough when you enter training."

"A name?"

"Yeah, like here see this?" The blond fished inside his white tunic and pulled on a silver chain identical to the one given to 1246, only his carried a second tag. "This first one you just got is your doll series number and this one here will be given to you when you start training and will have your purchase name, I am Poland."

"Poland? But isn't that a country?"

"I know right, it's like totally weird but we dolls are named after the origin of our gnome to keep track of our breeding chart or something like that…ugh it was like totally explained in class but that was like so long ago and who wants to remember all that."

"Poland if you're going to confuse the newbie then at least let him get used to place first." The doll that had been standing by the potted plant had come over, not being able to help himself when he saw the lost expression on the poor dolls face. "Hi, welcome to the Beta wing, I'm Lithuania and of course you've meet Poland here."

"Hi nice to meet you…so you two are not new dolls?"

Both looked at each other with a fond expression before addressing the newcomer. "No, we're guards here like most other Betas at Doll House."

"Oh so you're Betas…umm how did you become Betas did you get to choose?"

"No way! If it were a choice I would have like totally loved to be an Omega at least they get to go out and do stuff not like us stuck here on babysitting duty."

"Poland!"

"What? It's like so totally boring here and I haven't been leant out in like years."

"That's because you …ugh…nevermind," Lithuania pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, deciding it was best to just let the matter drop. "Sorry about him, uh..what was your number again?"

"1246."

"1246 ok got it, well if you ever need help or have any questions just ask any of the Betas around the wing and we'll be glad to help."

"Pft but stay clear of the Swiss, now that he has a bebek he's been much more irritable."

"Bebek?"

"That's just what he call the dolls that haven't been put in stasis yet…umm well the babies basically."

"Dolls can have babies?"

"Oh you must be a first gen." Lithuania motioned for them to walk toward the white couches in the middle of the room. "Come sit, you probably need some time to let everything sink in."

1246 Sat himself right in the middle and leaned back allowing the fluffy cushions to hug him warmly. His eyes darted this way and that once again looking at more blank walls.

"I told you this place was like totally boring, but it's alright I guess you first gens wouldn't know the difference yet."

"What's a first gen?"

Lithuania slapped his hand across Poland's mouth before he even had a chance to catch his breath.

"First generation dolls are dolls such as yourself that were made artificially in the labs back there and have no real parent doll, but hey who knows you may have relations after all since you're a Latin gnome."

"Latin gnome? What's a gnome?"

"5425 DORM OFFICE."

"Oh, that's me sorry I'm being summoned but I'll see you around."

Poland was only too happy to wave his fellow Beta good-bye. "So now that Mr. Proper is gone let's like talk for reals."

"This is all so strange."

"Yeah, it can be a bit hectic when you don't know what's going, I mean one minute you're taking a beauty nap and like the next you're tossed in here, pft so unfair."

1246 shrunk into himself and raised his knees to his chest. "So are you a first gen?"

"Yeah, here at this Dolls House most Betas are first gen but Swissy's new bebek is a second gen so that will be interesting later on…OH and we totally got this like totally cool looking second gen Beta from one of the other Doll Houses so we'll get to meet him soon."

"There are other places like this?"

"Yeah, like this is the newest one from what I was told so that makes like five in total around the world I think…oh but hey, don't get all blah right now 'cause you'll get to learn all the boring stuff in training soon enough then you won't even care it's all so boring."

"I think it sounds interesting."

"Ha, we'll talk again in two months and then we'll see how interesting it all is."

"Will I still be here in two months?"

"Well that's not up to us to decide but you will have to check in with the doctor regularly and the only way to them is through the Beta Wing so yeah we'll like totally bump into each other."

"I see, well then I guess I should get used to things around here."

"Ugh like I said there's not much here to look at so TADA!" Poland flicked his hands dismissively around the room. "There, the grand tour…white wall to the right and white wall to the left and here we have the couch, any questions?"

"hehe, I'm sure there's more than that.."

"Well if you go through that doorway you will find the dorms for you new series dolls until you get classified and then you'll like move over to the dorm with the rest of your class."

"Where do you Betas stay?"

"It like totally depends if you're on duty, assignment, or down time."

"Huh?"

"Awww you new series dolls are always so cute!" Poland pinched 1246's cheek and cooed over his childlike expressions. "On duty means that you're working, Betas like Lit and I have to watch over Doll House and make sure everything is as boring as always, assignment means that you've been sent on a mission outside or have been lent out to someone to use you for a job or something, and down time is when you get to just relax and have fun but that's more for Omega's and Beta's." Poland flicked his hair out of his face again and sat back with a bored expression. "I don't think I've ever really seen an Alpha have down time, they're always training or just fighting with each other over something like totally stupid."

"I heard about Alphas, they sound scary…"

Poland looked at 1246 from the corner of his eyes and smiled. "I like totally think I know what classification you're going to get…but I'll just wait and see."

"What? Really how? What do you think I am?" 1246 sat up and turned to face the smirking blond.

"Sorry, but I so don't want to be the one to influence your training so like chill."

"Awww … fine…but what else can you tell me? OH"

1246 suddenly yelped as if someone had jabbed him with a hot stick, making Poland jump up on the armrest of the couch.

"What crawled up you…"

"HAVE YOU SEEN ANOTHER DOLL COME THROUGH HERE?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, when I woke up they told me I had a brother doll … I think his name is …"

"1242."

"Yeah that's right, so you've seen him? Where is he I can't wait to meet him, maybe he knows if we have a parent doll."

"Trust me on this, you won't be told you have a parent doll even if you go digging for it, the only way you'll find where your gnome comes from is if you track down your number series and that my cute little friend is all in their data base behind that glass." The bored blond jabbed his thumb in the direction of the darkened glass by the heavily locked doors. 1246 couldn't help but frown a bit and the lack of information on himself. Poland couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the new doll as his expression seemed to sadden at his words. "That's the bad part of being a first gen, you don't know where you come from, but when you get to training you may reconsider your feelings when you find out what second gen dolls have to put up with and their 'family' ties." Poland used his fingers to make air quotes as he spoke the word family.

"…but at least you know of my brother right?"

"Yeah, I like heard that he had awakened but I haven't seen him come through here so the doc might still be keeping him."

"Why? Is he ok?"

The blond shrugged.

"Awww…but I…" 1246 was swiftly silenced by a slim finger being pressed to his mouth by the Polish named doll and watched as he cupped his ear as if trying to listen to carefully. After a few seconds he pressed a button on the collar of his tunic and spoke to softly for 1246 to hear anything.

"Alright Mr. Cutie pants looks like you've been assigned a dorm so I'll be taking you there right now. Then you can get used to your little cell, take a shower, and comb that ridiculous mess of a mop you call hair."

1246 couldn't help but feel a bit insulted but then as he thought about it, he hadn't seen himself at all other than inspecting his body when he first woke up. How long ago had that been? All he knew about himself so far was that he was named 1246, awoke March 17, had auburn hair and brown eyes and was what Poland called a first gen Latin type doll. He still didn't know what a Latin type was, or what a gnome was either but as Poland had said he would be going through training and would learn all there is to know in no time.

"Are you like coming or what?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, so where are we going now?"

"Jeeze you're a total spaz! It's so cute. Well I'm taking you to the dorm rooms where a room has been prepared for you then I'll show you were the bathrooms and showers are."

"Ok." 1246 followed the Beta through more corridors and looked around again to see nothing but pristine white walls with matching tiled floor leading to a series of doors with labels attached, some with numbers and some still blank and clean presumably waiting for an inhabitant to be assigned to them. Before long they came to stop before a door that held two labels but only one displayed the number 1246.

"Alright, here we are, your new room." The Beta stepped aside and motioned for 1246 to open the door himself. "The doorknobs are programed to imprint to the first person to touch it so it totally has to be you to open it first."

1246 looked to the silver metal nub and cautiously extended his hand to grasp it. A light chime rang followed by a click. The new doll turned the nob and opened the door where a dark room suddenly lit up to welcome its new resident.

"Come on there's lots to do and I get like so bored real quick." The Beta pushed 1246 into the room and planted him on left hand side of the room where a bed already equipped with a pillow and two blankets was set up. "Ok so it looks like you're going to have a roommate, it's probably going to be 1242 if you were told he was your brother. That usually happens when you have sibling dolls."

"But his number isn't on the door."

"They only write the numbers if the doll has been processed and cleared to be in the dorms so that will be later I guess. Now here in the cabinet you will find new clothes, shoes, and toiletries."

"Toile…what?"

"Oh right first gen…ok so like you have a towel and soap and slippers to use for when you shower."

1246 stared back with a look of concentration, an obvious sign that he had no idea what the Beta was telling him.

"Here just grab your stuff and follow me." The Beta shoved the pile of items into the new dolls arms and swiftly walked out of the room, once the two had left the room automatically shut the lights off. "Down the hall you'll find the bathroom and through there you'll find the showers. The walls will have guides to help you learn what you need to do and it's like your responsibility to learn what to do so like don't look at me to bathe you or anything."

"But I don't know what to do…"

"Yeah I know like I said, they just throw you in here without a second thought, it's like a test or something to see how you fare on your own, it's part of like the learning experience of a doll."

"Will my brother know what to do?"

"If he's a first gen like you then probably not so learn quickly and then you guys like totally bond over teaching each other how to deal."

"Ok." 1246 gave a weak smile and thanked the Beta for all the help so far.

"So I have to like get back to the common room, I'll come get you when it's time to eat."

"Eat…?"

"Yeah..you'll see, all dolls like chow time. And that's when you'll really see lots of other dolls, even the classified ones."

"You mean like the Alphas?"

"Yep."

Poland couldn't help but snicker at the pale look of dread that came over the new dolls face at the thought of meeting the Alpha class. "Don't worry, they're not all bad and you'll even get to see what a girl doll looks like."

"Girl?"

"Can you like go shower now? I need to get back or I'll be punished again and I am like so not in the mood for that today."

The two parted ways and 1246 was left to wonder into a new room with stalls and shiny white bowls sticking out of the floor. Opposite of that were rows of even shinier white bowls planted in what looked like a long table. Above that placed on the wall was a reflective glass.

Slowly 1246 walked over to the glass and was startled to see another disheveled looking doll staring back at him. When he lifted his arm to wave, he noticed the doll copied his exact movements. Moving himself this way and that, 1246 noted that the other doll did exactly the same thing.

"Is that me?" Reaching out a hand to touch the spotless glass he was surprised to feel a cold surface wall and not a fleshy being. "This wall is showing … me… so that's what I look like…"

1246 stood for what had to be twice the time he had spent talking to the beta. He carefully looked ever every feature, memorizing every detail of himself. In his head he recalled the way the doctor had described him.

"Auburn hair …." At the very top of his head he had a mess of hair that stuck out in every direction, 1246 decided that he did not like the way it looked and used his fingers to smooth it out, patting it and pulling it so it didn't stick up quite so much. When patting and pulling the hair on the left side of his face he felt a jolt run through his body. " Nghh…what…was that?" Looking closer he noticed that one particular curl did not comply to his demands and seemed to remain in the air off the side of his head. Out of curiosity he tugged that strand again in an attempt to group it with the rest of his hair only to hit with another jolt only this time he felt parts of his lower body reacting oddly.

"Nghhahhhh… ok I'll just leave you alone…" 1246 had decided that the day was strange enough without having to figure out why parts of his body wanted to stick out. His curiosity moved on to stair directly into his eyes, brown colored eyes he had recalled the doctor said. The Betas he had been talking to seemed to have different colored eyes that opened wide but his seemed to like squinting a whole lot and decided that it too could also be a mystery solved at a later time; and who knew, maybe his brother would look the same and it would be normal for them. Further down he noticed the gown that had been given to him to wear by that nurse person. Untying it he pulled it off and revealed his body, just as he had seen before he looked lean but strong. Recalling what the Betas looked like he was a bit smaller in frame than them but they seemed to be older and he had just woken so maybe there was time to grow bigger like them.

"I wonder if the Alphas are even bigger than them…how scary…" 1246 seemed to have the Alpha class on his mind, what little he knew of them was enough to make him feel fear. "Well maybe it's normal to fear Alphas because I'm a new doll…right? 1246 asked his reflection but received no response. "I guess I really do have to figure this all out on my own for now."

Having become bored with himself and the reflective wall he looked around trying to find the guides that Poland had told him about. Walking a little further down he noticed a sign that had the image of a doll walking with what was called soap. 1246 followed the arrow pointing him in the direction of a large room with metal nobs and pipes with what looked like round lamps. Standing in front of one he noticed the new picture suggested he twist the nob and so he did. From above something warm started falling all around him, quickly 1246 had decided that this felt very good and stood there enjoying the new sensation. Peeking his eyes open he saw the next guide told him to push down on a bottle that was firmly planted on a shelf in the wall and rub it into his hair. A gooey substance came out and 1246 obeyed the symbols on the wall. He felt the gooey slime turn into white foam and envelop his head. Next the wall showed the soap had to be rubbed all over his body, and so he did until this entire being was covered in similar white puffs. The last picture showed the doll washing everything off with the falling liquid. Once again 1246 enjoyed the sensation of warmth all over his body. Suddenly feeling heavy again he twisted the nobs back into their original place and the shower was now over. Walking out back to where he had left his supplies he instinctively reached out for the fluffy white towel and rubbed it all over his body slowly making note that this made him dry again.

"Well I guess if that's how training is it won't be so bad. Looking back on the table he unfolded the clothes that were provided for him and he saw another gown that resembled what the two Betas had been wearing, quickly he pulled it over himself and looked himself over. His hair was no longer a mess of brown lock, the shower had made it stick to his face and it seemed to fall just right over his eyes; all except for that one stubborn curl that continued to stick out in the air.

"I'll just leave you alone."

Gathering up his items 1246 walked out and retraced his steps to return to his dorm, feeling a bit more accomplished he walked with a small sense of pride stopping at his door and frowning slightly when he saw that the door still only bore his number. He entered his room and put his items back into the closet where it had been found and threw himself on the bed. He laid down and thought about all the things that had happened, all the new things he learned, and wondered what he may learn in the future. Before long doll 1246 had fallen asleep on his north facing bed.


	3. Dolls in the Nursery

Dolls in the Nursery

A/N: I want to thank all of you that feel this story is worth following! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. If the numbering is confusing you, don't worry it will all change in the next chapter but for now here is the newest chapter and you'll get to meet some more residents of this doll house :D Hope you like and please love and REVIEW!

"Hey wake up! 1246 wake up, didn't you get like enough sleep already in stasis?"

1246 was shaken awake by the same Beta that had so kindly taken him to his dorm and shown him the way to the showers.

"Oh, sorry I guess I just …."

"Yeah you fell asleep well it happens after a big day but anyway get up already I have to take you down to the mess hall and we have to be there before all the Alphas like totally eat everything."

"Ahhh I have to meet the Alphas?"

Poland opened the closet and pulled out the little mess of clothes that 1246 had put away after returning from the shower and shuffled through them. "You are like so messy ugh, hey wait why didn't you put these on?"

Poland held up a strange cloth. "What's that?"

"These are underwear and you wear it under your tunic but I'm going to guess that you didn't see the guide when getting dressed."

1246 shook his head slowly feeling slightly embarrassed that he hadn't bothered to check for more instructions.

Poland gave a slight giggle behind his hand. "I guess that means you're all easy breezy down there how cute." Poland adjusted the material in his hand and handed them to the new doll. "I like totally won't put them on you but I'll tell you how to put them on, just stick your legs through these holes and make sure that this part stays in the front."

"Like this?" 1246 clumsily tried to stick one foot in through the opening and then the other but became tangled and fell back on his bed.

"Well something like that. Just sit on the bed when putting your feet in and then stand up and pull the underwear up slowly until …"

"OUCH!"

Poland couldn't help the amused laughter that escaped his lips as 1246 rolled on the bed curled up in pain. "Well I told you to do it didn't I?"

"I don't like this underwear thing."

"Well you'll get used to them but make sure they're pulled up to your hips and then put all your other clothes on, and these here go on your feet."

1246 pulled the tunic down and took the strange looing plastic items.

"These are your shoes, they just slip on but won't hurt so you don't have to like be scared or anything and this is all you'll be wearing until you enter the training, and then you get new clothes."

Poland pulled the new doll from his room and quickly shuffled them down the opposite end of the wing down another long and plain looking corridor until the faint sounds of commotion could be heard.

"W…w..what is that?"

"Oh that's just the mess hall, and believe me it may be called a mess hall but you don't want to even try to make a mess or the punishment is to clean the entire Beta wing."

"Why is it so loud?"

"Happy bellies make happy dolls, and happy dolls are well… you'll see…" Poland glamorously opened the light double doors and inside were rows and rows of tables, and scattered all around were dolls of every kind.

1246 was once again frozen in place as his eyes scanned every doll carefully, he saw tall dolls, short dolls, young looking dolls, and older looking dolls, some were arguing aggressively, and some were chit chatting pleasantly.

"You know, if you just like stand around every time you see something new you'll never survive here."

"Huh? What oh I'm sorry it's just well….I've never seen …"

"Whatever you can meet them all later and then you'll be just as bored as me now come on!"

Poland pulled 1246 by the hand and pushed his way through half the dolls that were already waiting in line.

"Move it, new doll, excuse me move it Beta and new doll coming through!"

"Is this ok every one is looking angry…" 1246 couldn't help but cringe at the deep stares they were being given.

"Pssshhht ignore them, I'm not waiting around forever and look at all the Alphas, there won't be any food left after they're done."

"Poland you know you can't abuse your authority like that."

"Oh can it Japan, don't you see that I'm like totally helping this new doll out?"

1246 looked across the glass to see a short doll with short dark hair and calm looking eyes. Though a slightly agitated expression was visible.

"I am very pleased to meet you, I am doll 3514, but here at Doll House you can call me Japan." The shorter doll gave a slight bow and offered a tray full of food to the new doll.

"Oh thank you, I am doll 1246, I just woke up today."

"Really? I had not been informed of a new doll scheduled to awaken today, is he a second gen?"

"No, he's like a total first gen, I know its weird right? Oh well, where's my tray?"

Japan let out a small sigh. "Pease do not make this a habit, I will not be punished for your foolish behavior."

"Thank you! Hugs and Kisses!" Poland blew a kiss to the doll as he took his tray and then walked away with 1246 walking right behind him. "Ok now where to sit you, let's see…"

"Can't we sit together?"

"It's like totally all crowded so we'll have to separate but don't worry I'll come get you later if you need help getting back." Poland scanned the room again carefully, the young doll was scared of Alphas which was just as well since they are rather overwhelming at first, and the Omegas were all in the kitchen or flittering about taking care of the mess hall today, and Betas were too busy taking turns between patrol and eating to make the new doll feel any kind of welcome. "Oh wait I have like a totally brilliant idea, here follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"Well I want to sit you were you can talk freely and get to know other dolls but since you were awakened a little ahead of time there aren't very many new dolls for you to talk to but there are these two second gens that eat alone in the nursery and just woke up from stasis so it's about the same thing."

"Oh, they're second gen? That means they have parent dolls right?"

"Yep, but I would be careful about asking them about that, they're like so touchy about it it's a pain really but you'll like totally like them."

"Ok here we are the nursery, now you go in there and like be cool."

Poland opened the door and stepped inside where two blond dolls sat at a table in the corner of the room.

"Hey Poland! Long time no see!" 1246 almost just out of his skin at the loud booming voice that welcomed the Beta.

"Hey Alfred you look like so totally different now I just can't believe you're that same little dollie that used to run around and play superhero."

"Ummm hi Poland." 1246 looked over and was surprised to see a shy looking blond doll with slightly long messy hair sitting at the table holding something tightly in his lap.

"Oh hi Mathew didn't see you there, listen guys, this new doll just woke up and is like all totally clueless about everything so is it ok for him to eat with you guys?"

"Really a new doll? Oh sweet! I'm never allowed to meet new dolls so what's your name? I'm Alfred and this is my lil' bro Mathew!"

"Alfred I'm your big brother!"

"Yeah but I woke up first and you're all shorter and stuff." Alfred laughed loudly as his brother continued to what 1246 interpreted as yelling at the other for being rude and mean.

"Well I'll get back to the mess hall, I don't want Lit to think I'm slacking off. Laters." Poland left and now 1246 was alone with the brother dolls.

"Please come sit, don't mind him he's just a jerk." Mathew tilted his head over to mean Alfred who was completely oblivious to the insult.

"Thank you, I'm 1246 …"

"Whoa, you don't have a name yet that's so cool! You really are a new doll."

"Oh well I was told that we get names after we enter training, does that mean that you two already went through training?"

The brothers look at each other and then looked back. "No." They replied in unison.

"We do have serial numbers but we've never used them, we were given names by our parent dolls."

"Yeah, I think serial numbers are used to track the gnome line right? So in our case we were born here to their resident dolls and didn't need to use them so instead we get to use our names."

"So you were born?"

"Yeah, I hear that first gen dolls are made in a lab but Mathew and I were made the human way through the breeding program."

"I'm a first gen doll."

"OH REALLY THAT'S SO COOL I'VE NEVER MEET A NEW FIRST GEN!"

"Alfred calm down or Mama might come and think you're being bad again."

Alfred looked around but saw no sign of the doll in question. "So you don't have parent dolls then that's cool, so when you were born what was it like?"

"Well it wasn't called being born, I was told I awakened and it was really cold and dark. I didn't know what was going on, I couldn't move right away and they kept poking me with sharp things."

"That sounds scary…" Mathew hugged his item tighter in his lap.

"I was told that I have a brother though…"

"OH so first Gen can have brothers that's new to me."

"Alfred don't be an idiot, Mama said that he had brothers remember?"

"Oh yeah but they're at another Doll House so I just forget."

"Mama?"

"That's what we call our doll parent that gave birth to us."

"Did your parent dolls make you in the lab?"

"Wow you really don't know how dolls work huh?" Alfred looked at the new doll with fascination."

1246 felt a bit embarrassed to shake his head. "I just woke up today so now I really don't, I don't even know how I was made or why I'm here."

"Well everything we know we learned from our parent dolls…but I guess that's what makes us different and what makes us the same."

For a moment the three ate their meal quietly, not knowing what else to talk about. The difference between the three seemed to be very deep and neither could provide solid answers.

"So when will training happen? Do you know?" 1246 decided to try and make conversation again, feeling a bit anxious when the room had gone silent.

"We haven't been told yet, that part wasn't taught to us but if there are more dolls waking up then that means that it should be soon." Mathew offered as he watched his brother trying to force a large amount of food down his throat at once.

"So you guys live here in the …nursery I think it was called right?"

"Yeah, we've been here since before we were put in stasis and then when we woke up we were brought back here…is there somewhere else to live, I mean where are you living?"

"I was given a room in the Beta wing rooms but it's not as umm…decorated as this place. This room has lots of things to look at and well what are all those things?"

The two looked around to what 1246 was referring to.

"Those are called toys, dollies are given lots of things to play with and we were given lots of toys by our Papa, I remember our nest box was always full of new things to play with."

"Papa?"

"Papa is the doll parent that mated with Mama to make us." Mathew seemed to know a bit more than his brother, and for a moment 1246 noticed that Alfred would listen intently to what Mathew had to say.

"I don't remember Mama or Papa very much…but Mathew seems to remember them before…"

"Alfred I was just a couple of years older than you but don't worry at least we still have each other right?"

Alfred scrunched up his face as if trying hard to find an answer to that statement, irritation very much visible on his brother's face.

"Aww you know I'm happy to have you Mathew!" Alfred suddenly threw his arms around the other and held him close almost squeezing him hard enough to crush him."

"I hope that when I get to meet my brother we can be happy like this too!" 1246 seemed to have a sense of happiness flow through him at the thought of having another doll he could connect to."

"We don't always get along…"

"But we'll always have each other's back."

"So where are your parent dolls? Are they in training?" 1246 hadn't realized he had asked about the one topic he had been warned about until after the words had left his mouth. The look on both dolls sitting across from him changed into almost opposite emotions before both settled on a look of sadness. "Oh I'm sorry! If you don't want to talk about it that's ok I mean I shouldn't have…"

"They're around…well at least Mama is…" Alfred continued to eat as if trying to gather his thoughts before continuing. "I don't remember Papa at all, he's not here at Doll House anymore."

"I remember Papa but it's bad to talk about him here…" Mathew hugged his toy closer again and continued to eat.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it, soon we'll all get to know each other better and learn everything we want to know in training and since we're all awake at the same time then that means we'll all go together!" Alfred stood with his chest puffed out to make himself look important. "So we can all be friends and go on assignments together!"

"I really hope we go to training soon because I really don't know what you're talking about half the time." 1246 felt like his head was doing flops and suddenly it began to feel pain. Alfred just laughed whole heartedly as if he had just been told he was the greatest doll in Doll House.

"To be honest, I'm also looking forward to training, it would be nice to be allowed to leave the nursery. It was fun when I was a dollie but now it just seems a little bit boring."

"Yeah no kidding, we never get to leave and that means we don't get to see any other dolls that aren't Betas but they don't talk to us much either."

"Well we did get to kind of meet a Beta but he's not very nice and doesn't like to talk much and doesn't like to let us get near his nesting box."

"Nesting box?"

"Yeah dolls with dollies are put in nesting boxes until the dollie is old enough to be around other dolls."

"Aww he has a dollie? Can we see him?"

"I wouldn't recommend it, Mama said that parent dolls don't really like to be bothered when nesting so we can't go see him either."

"That's too bad."

"Hey don't be sad, we'll just have to wait until he is bigger and come out into the nursery area and that will be when the parent doll is strong enough to go back to assignments."

"Man, the food's all gone again…I wish they'd give more." Alfred looked down to his tray and was sad to see that he had picked it clean. "I hope they give us more food when we're in training 'cause I want to eat lots more if I'm supposed to be strong and do hard work."

1246 looked down to his tray and was surprised that he too was all out of food, not even a crumb had been left behind but now his belly felt full and content. "This was my first food."

"You mean meal, food is what was on the tray but all together it's called a meal."

"Oh, meal, this was my first meal."

The three laughed and enjoyed the lightened atmosphere.

"So why are you here in the nursery?"

1246 got up and walked over to a pile of toys and picked them up to inspect them. "Poland said that there are no other new dolls for me to talk to and that you guys are almost like me since you guys just woke up."

"Oh well that makes sense but does that mean that you saw other dolls?"

"Yes but there were so many of them that I got scared…oh but I did meet a nice doll named Japan and he gave me my…meal."

"Japan…that means he already went through training, you should ask him what it's like and then come tell us about it."

"It would be fun to know what to expect." Mathew was the last to finish his meal and finally went to sit with the new doll and offered his toy for 1246 to inspect. "This is my favorite bear…Papa gave him to me when Alfred was born."

"Bear…"

"I named him Hitohiro!"

"No you weirdo, you named him Kumajiro! Jeeze you always forget his name and you're the one that named him." Alfred then ran to one of the corners and pulls out a box with little people painted with red clothes. "These are my favorite toys, they're called soldiers."

"Soldiers." 1246 repeated. He hugged the Kumajiro bear closely and watched as Mathew and Alfred aline all the soldiers in the box up from one end of the room to the other.

"Here, you take a soldier and then make him talk and make pretend to do things with him…like this…"

The three sat in the room playing with soldiers, and even used other toys in the room for their pretending. 1246 had become engrossed with the activity, he didn't have much to say and just followed along to what the brothers were doing but he still felt very happy that he was in that room. He hadn't even noticed when a familiar Beta had entered the room.

"1246 it's time for lights out soon."

The three stopped and looked to the darker haired Beta.

"Hi Lithuania."

"Hello boys, I see you three are getting along just fine, did you have fun 1246?"

"Yes! I learned a lot from them but do I have to go back to my dorm?"

"Yes, it's time for all dolls to go to sleep now so you have to go back to your room for the night and you two try to keep it down tonight."

"Well tell Mathew to stop taking away my pillow!"

"I don't take it you throw it at me!"

"We've all told you before just start sleeping in separate nests already or keep it down you make the dollie cry."

"We're sorry." Mathew looked down truly feeling apologetic while his brother Alfred only laughed as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Ok well 1246 please come with me."

"Bye 1246 remember to ask about training and then come tell us!"

"Yes I will." The new doll smiled brightly at the two brothers and left the nursery heading back to his dorm room. "Will I get to come and eat with them again?"

"Yes, until you feel you're ready to eat with the other dolls but I won't blame you if you don't want to right now."

"NO I DON'T WANT TO!" 1246 shook his head furiously.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better when you get to know more about your purpose here."

"My purpose?"

"Yes all dolls are made with a purpose but that will all be explained in training."

"I keep hearing about training but what is it exactly?"

"Training is where you will learn about Doll House, what you are, and what you will do." All dolls go through training so when enough new dolls are gathered you will be put through training."

"And when will that be?"

"Well no one was scheduled to be awake yet but since you and your brother woke up ahead of time, and with those two still in the nursery Doll House might send you four soon."

"That's good I can't wait, I have so many things I want to know about like what is the difference between being awakened and being born, and why I don't have a parent doll but Mathew and Alfred do….ummm can I ask you, what happened to their parent dolls? Mathew said that the Papa doll is not here but their Mama dolls is but I didn't see him…where are they?"

The two stopped at the same door that still only read 1246. 1246 Opened it and walked inside but still looked intently at Lithuania for an answer.

"Some things are not allowed to be mentioned here, so please do not ask again." The beta walked to the closet and took out a new set of clothes. "These are your pajamas, they are robes to wear only when you will go to sleep for lights out, you don't wear your shoes on the bed or you may get the bed dirty."

"Ok, umm…" 1246 muttered as he struggled to redress himself.

"Something on your mind?" Lithuania was helping 1246 find a way to poke his head through the pajamas before he hurt himself.

"I was just still curious about my brother doll…"

"Sorry about that but if the doctors still have him then there must be reason. Just go to sleep for tonight and tomorrow you can learn more things and that way when you do finally get to meet your brother doll you can teach him and he won't feel so lost."

1246 smiled a bit as he allowed himself to be pushed back on his bed and tucked in. He really wished he had awakened with his brother and they would be here together and talk about all the interesting new things they would have learned together, but if he had been there, 1246 wondered if he would have been allowed to meet Alfred and Mathew in the nursery.

"Lithuania, why are Mathew and Alfred still in the nursery?"

"I believe those two have special circumstances, they are the first Dolls to be born to our facility so maybe they're still trying to figure out what to do with them. I think it has to do with parent dolls but you don't have to worry about that, besides, it is not a dolls place to question Doll House."

"Oh."

"Well that's it for today, just rest and in the morning your room will light up again and then you are expected to shower, change and get breakfast in the mess hall."

"Breakfast? Is that a meal?"

"Yes, it's the morning meal when you first wake up after lights out, then you will get to explore some more."

"Will I get to eat in the Nursery again?"

"I think that will be alright…for now."

"Ok well thank you."

"Good night 1246."

Before 1246 could ask what that mean the Beta was out the door and before long the light in his room dimmed and finally turned off. The room was now dark and silent, nothing was heard except for the quiet shuffling of his feet on the stiff blankets. 1246 knew what sleep was, he had done it so easily earlier before meal time but this time he felt his mind was not so helpful. His mind was still very much active and asking so many questions that he was not able to ask the other dolls. The new doll turned and turned attempting to feel tired enough to fall asleep, but only succeeded in tangling his legs up in the sheets.

1246 finally decided to sleep on his side and through the darkness he caught a glimpse of the empty bed across from him. His mind had by now become bored and tired but still questioned the whereabouts of the missing doll.

'_I wonder if he will look like me, Alfred and Mathew look similar but not the same; their hair is different and so are their eyes but you can see they look similar.'_ 1246 couldn't help a yawn that escaped him. _'They don't act the same either, they are very different, so does that mean that all dolls are different even if they are from the same genome? What is a genome anyway?"_

With so many different thoughts running through his head, 1246 slipped off into sleep.

A/N: Well for now this is the end of this chapter. I guess you've all noticed that for once I don't write long chapters but oh well. Please review and let me know what you all think, this story was all inspired by a weird dream and thought I had believe it or not. Now I'm wondering, I know that I've writing this up in a way where it is supposed to make you ask questions but I now have a curiosity as to what those questions are? Review and ask please I wish to know hehehe. Love to you all poppets!


	4. Doll 1242

Welcome to the Doll House

A/N: For any of you that are followed my other stories don't' worry I'm on it. Just letting some new ideas get out while they're still fresh. In other news my birthday just passed marking yet another wonderful year of silly adventures has passed me by and many more to come I hope. In other news as I mentioned in the last chapter this chapter will put an end to the confusing numbering system and finally reveal whom our protagonist is, although by now I'm sure that you have all figured out who it is anyway but we will also see the origin of the numbers and how I decided to serialize the dolls. It was a simple little thought but worked out in my eyes. Also I would like to take the time to thank Kiki Wolf Beilschmidt for being my first reviewer it made me squee when you squeed so thank you for that. I would also like to give a special thank you to flippednique for his insightful review which actually hit this chapter right on the nose. Despite that this chapter had been written and prepared almost a month ago you touched the very subject that I will be addressing so thank you so much for being so enthusiastic about Lovi's proper name. I do share your thoughts on that matter; and although it's not very thorough in this chapter it is actually talked about in a bit more detail in the following chapters so wait for it.

Now without further stalling, thought I'm sure no one bothered to read such a long author's note, enjoy the last installment of 'Welcome to the Doll House' for this year.

Doll 1242

The next day was a whirlwind of new sights and stimulants. 1246 Awoke with the morning chime that came before the lights coming back on and grudgingly rose up to start his day. He had a terrible pressure in his lower body and was surprised to find that the strange looking thing between his legs was stiff and sticking out. If it hadn't been for both Poland and Lithuania hearing his cries he would have thought that his body was somehow defective or worse, made a mess of his bed.

His first adventure of the day was learning how to use a toilette, and was warned that he will at some point feel the same sensation just on the backside of his body and was instructed on what to do.

Breakfast, as it was called was the same as the meal last night, he had been ushered into the mess hall only this time was made to stand in line and patiently wait for his tray of food. He stood in line and looked around at all the dolls, they all worse different clothes and he was the only doll wearing a white tunic.

"You're a new doll aren't you?"

1246 spun around to look at a tall and captivating doll, but this doll looked very different than the other dolls he had seen. This one long brown hair that looked soft and gave off a sweet scent, a small waist and had a big round chest not flat like himself or any other doll he had meet.

"I'm 1246…are you a doll?" 1246 couldn't help the squeak in his voice when he spoke.

"Of course I am silly, I am Doll 4719 but you can call me Hungary." The doll extended her right hand and 1246 only looked at it quizzically. "Oh my, you really must be a new doll, here this is called a hand shake."

Hungary took 1246's right hand with hers and gently bounced them up and down.

"That is how you greet when you meet new people."

"Oh, a handshake…it seems very nice." Hungary couldn't help but find the new doll amusing and stifled a giggle. "This is my first time meeting a doll with a handshake, are dolls supposed to do that?"

"Well it is good manners to do so, and besides handlers prefer it when you have good etiquette, or you may not be used for many assignments."

"Huh?"

"Oh dear I'm so sorry, I must be confusing you."

"Oh I'm always a bit confused, this is my second day…"

"Second day? But I didn't hear anything about new dolls awakening, you must be special but don't worry doll life isn't so bad once you get used to it."

"I think it's very interesting, and it's fun to play in the nursery with Mathew and Alfred."

"You were born in the nursery?"

"Oh no I'm a first gen doll, I got to eat with two dolls from the nursery and it was fun."

"Oh those two must be from … oh never mind, but if you would like you can come and sit with me today." Hungary pointed at a table where a single doll was sitting silently eating his meal. The dolls all around look as if they were all too occupied with their own meal and deep in conversations with other dolls to notice him. "You can ask me all the questions you like."

"Yes, I would really like that."

The two chit chatted their way to the front of the line and then 1246 followed behind Hungary to the table where she apparently normally always sat in.

"Hello, Austria!" Her voice was cheerfully lyrical when she greeted the quiet doll.

"Good morning Hungary, I see you picked up a stray."

"Now be nice, this is 1246 a first gen that just woke up."

"Just woke up? But there are no dolls scheduled to be awakened right now, it's not the season. Honestly Doll House wants to make progress and they cannot even control the slightest thing."

1246 continued to stand beside the new doll he had meet, as if unsure that sitting at the table would further upset Austria.

"Hello…I'm doll 1246, it's nice to meet you…" 1246 looked to Hungary and while balancing his tray of food in one hand he extended his right hand trying to seem polite.

"Hmph, I am Austria, charmed I'm sure. Please do sit before you drop that slop all over my clothes."

1246 sat quickly and between bites would observe as Hungary lightly nagged at Austria for his behavior toward a new doll. Their conversation did not interest 1246 in the least but what did interest him was how radically different the two were, Austria was familiar looking with dark short hair, calm eyes, wide shoulders and a slim build, but looking back to Hungary 1246 couldn't understand why she had a larger chest than everyone else he had meet.

"You seem to have a question, just spit it out and stop staring so hard."

1246 jumped a bit at the bite in his tone and had to remind himself to swallow before attempting to speak again.

"I was just noticing that Hungary looks very different to me and different from all the other dolls I have meet…"

"Oh sweetie you are just too cute!" Hungary cupped her cheek and gave the new doll the sweetest smile and made 1246 blush furiously. "Well, I am different, I am a female doll."

"Female?" 1246 looked from Hungary to Austria, but saw that Austria was more interested in his dark drink than the question at hand.

"There are two kinds of dolls, male and female." Hungary pointed to Austria and then to herself.

"I thought that there were three like Alpha, Beta, and Omega…"

"No sweetie those are the classifications, all dolls regardless of being male or female will be classified at the end of training, but when you are awakened for the first time or born you are either a male doll or a female doll."

"Oh then you are the first female doll I have met and that must mean female dolls are very pretty." 1246 gave a huge smile as he looked at Hungary.

"My word, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was flirting with you." Austria had at some point put his cup down and glared at Hungary as she giggled loudly with happiness.

"You are just too cute 1246, I hope you become an Alpha so we can spend more time together."

1246 shook his head furiously. "Alphas sound scary!"

"Well, I wouldn't say they're scary, more like mindless brute sometimes but not all are that bad…although…oh no never mind I don't even want to think about that one."

Hungary glared furiously at Austria. "Who told you that Alphas are scary?"

"The doctor was telling me that they are trained killers and that they can be dangerous."

"Well if that's what' they are telling new dolls then no wonder the poor boy is scared." Austria spread red marmalade on a piece of toast and began to nibble at it.

"Hmph, well of all the things to say about Alphas, I should just go show them how dangerous they can be!"

"See, absolute brutes."

"Austria!"

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" 1246 was beginning to think that sitting in the mess hall with a doll he had just meet was a bad idea.

"No but you helped me prove my point, though have you ever meet an Alpha before?"

"No, I have only meet Betas and the two dolls from the nursery and they haven't been classified yet." 1246 answered in a low voice, being distracted by watching Hungary practically attack her tray of food as she punished it before taking a bite.

"Well then let me properly introduce myself," 1246 felt a chill as he thought that he had just meet and insulted an Alpha. "My name is Austria, doll series 4816, code name Rodrick Eidelstein, Omega classification."

1246 let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in, relieved that he hadn't just come face to face with a dreaded Alpha.

"And this here, is Hungary, Doll series 4719, code name Elizabeta Hedevary, Alpha classification."

1246's eyes opened wide in horror and jumped out of his seat sending him back into a doll that had been sitting behind him on the neighboring table.

"Vatch vere y'r goin'" The doll turned to peer down at the one who had bumped into him. "Hmmm, y' look like a new doll." The doll stood tall and offered a hand to help him stand up, his piercing blue eyes showed little more emotion than his straight face.

1246 opened his mouth to scream but his voice was caught in his throat.

"And that is Sweden, Doll series 5918, code name Berwald Oxenstierna, also Alpha classification."

That was the last 1246 remembered before the lights suddenly faded away to black.

'_My head hurt…why is it dark?...Am I back with the doctors?'_ 1246 felt his head was hurting again and clutched his head without opening his eyes. Fearing of what he may see if he opened them again. _'Did the Alphas get me? I hope they don't hurt me…'_

"Hey if you're wake say so."

'_Oh no, someone is here with me…is it the doctor?'_

"Can you hear me, get up already!"

'_It sounds like an Alpha…please don't hurt me!'_

"Jeeze you're useless," 1246 felt himself being propped up by the shoulders and suddenly shaken from side to side. "SNAP OUT OF YOU BASTARD!"

"VEEE…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME MR. ALPHA I'LL NEVER SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT YOU AGAIN!"

"I'm not an Alpha, now open your eyes you stupid idiot!"

The Alpha in question stopped shaking the terrified doll and let him tremble on his own. Slowly 1246 peeked through one eye to see a new doll standing in front of him in what looked to be his own room. The doll stood with his arms crossed over his chest and sported a very annoyed look. His hair was short and dark and his eyes were a glowing hazel and amber that seared with hatred. The one thing that really caught 1246's attention was a very familiar looking bouncy curl that sprouted from the front fringe of the doll.

"Veeee….who are you?"

"My doll Series is 1242, I take it you're 1246?"

"1242…but that means that you're my brother?"

"Yeah, your older brother and don't you forget it..CHIGIIII…" 1246 jumped out of his bed and threw himself at his brother overjoyed at finally meeting him.

"I can't belive it, you're finally here, I can finally meet you!"

"Get off me you bastard!"

"Now we can go to training together, and we can laugh and play in the nursery, oh and I can introduce you to Mathew and Alfred oh and I can show you how to do a handshake!"

"What the hell are you talking about, just what kind of programing did you go through?" 1242 tried his very hardest to pry the younger doll off his body, but 1246's grip was too strong at the moment. The older doll was reluctant but eventually gave in to the hug allowing his younger brother to express his happiness. Eventually 1246 finally loosened his grip and pulled back much to 1242's relief. "Where have you been? I was told you might still be with the doctor, does that mean that you are not well?"

"Psht…get off me." 1242 pushed away from his brother and went to sit on his own designated bed facing south. "Yeah, when I woke up they wanted to run all these tests on me since for some reason I awakened too early according to them. Didn't they do that with you?"

"Well when I woke up they poked me with these sharp things and took out blood but then they put me in here that same day."

"Sounds like you got it better than I did, those bastards."

1246 was a little taken aback by the sour nature of his brother, and wondered if they would get along at all.

"Well now you're here and we're together so we can get to know each other…by the way do you k now why we're here?"

"Hell if I know, I just know that one minute I'm in one place and the next I'm being held down by all these weirdos in white suits calling me 1242…they didn't tell me much though."

"All I know is that this is called Doll House and we are going to go to training and then given names. There are lots of dolls here too and they all have names and code names…Oh I meet an Alpha who was very nice, nothing like I thought."

"Alphas…that sounds familiar, but my head feels really fuzzy like I can't remember something important…fuck it I'll remember when I remember."

"So why were you asleep in here when everyone else is walking around?"

"There are more dolls our there?" 1246 had an urge to go peek into the sitting room to see if there were any other dolls to meet but felt it was more special to stay in his own room and meet his brother.

"I was in the mess hall having breakfast and when I meet the other Alphas I fell and got really scared and then next thing I know I was here."

"When I was brought here you were being carried by a tall guy with a stupid face and then I was told that I was going to be sharing my room with my brother doll, so that's you."

"Do you know what a brother doll is?"

"All I was told is that we come from the same g-nome."

"In the nursery, I meet brother dolls and they said that they were born from their parent dolls, and that made them second gen dolls."

"Second gen?"

The two sat in the room and talked over their different experiences in the last two days since their awakening. 1246 explained to him about the different classes and the difference between the first gen and second gen dolls. He was very expressive when he tried to explain to 1242 about there being male and female dolls and that female dolls apparently had bigger chests than males and are a bit smaller in form but still look really mean when they are angry.

"Bigger chests huh, I wonder if that's what makes them stronger."

"I don't know but she was very nice and I feel bad that I didn't get to talk to her more but maybe I can see her again when we eat again."

"I'm hungry now, when are we getting fed?"

"You can't be Hungary, you said you were 1242…"

"Not Hungary, hungry, it means I want food."

"Hungry…how do you know if you are hungry?"

"Geeze don't you know anything?" 1242 looked at his brother and thought maybe that his lack of common sense was an adverse effect of waking up too early. "If your stomach hurts because you want food it's called being hungry."

"Oh then yes I'm hungry too…yay my big brother taught me something new now can I show you how to shake hands?"

"Shake hands?"

"Mmhmm, Hungary said that it's polite etiquette to shake hands when meeting someone knew, like this…" 1246 extended his right hand just as Hungary had done to him that morning and like her, he had to take 1242's hand and bounce them up and down. "…and then you introduce yourself."

"It seems stupid."

"I think it's strange but maybe that's what is taught in training."

"So when do we go to this training you keep talking about?"

"I don't know, Lithuania and Poland said that since there are only four dolls awake it may be soon."

"So do you know what we have to do in this training?"

"No, I didn't get to ask Hungary about it…but the nurse said that it's where we'll learn about life in Doll House and why we're here."

"We're here to be used, there I saved you a lot of time."

1246 couldn't understand why his brother was so negative about everything, 1246 told him everything that he had learned but all he got as a response was either 'that's stupid' or 'they're bastards.' 1246 was beginning to think that maybe having a brother was not going to be what he had hoped for.

"Brother, do you not like me?"

"I just meet you."

"But you seem so mad at me…did I do something to upset you?"

1242 was about to spit out a sharp retort when he glanced over to see the crestfallen face of his younger brother doll. He couldn't explain why but it made him feel a bit regretful of his attitude toward the young doll.

"No, I'm just angry that's all."

"Did I anger you?"

"No you stupid….no, it wasn't you…it was well I don't want to get into all that."

1246 sat on his bed and fiddled with the hem of his tunic and unsure of what he could say anymore. He felt his eyes sting a bit but didn't understand why, and soon he felt his eyes moisten a bit.

"Hey, don't look like that, I am …uh…sorry ok?"

"Not you don't have to say sorry, I guess I was just hoping that you and I could be close since we are brother, I thought brothers got along and had each other but I guess there's all different types just like dolls."

1242 really couldn't stand the atmosphere anymore, and the sad looking doll was making him feel bad, though in his opinion he hadn't done anything wrong but still, 1246 was right, they only had each other. They were brother dolls and that meant that they had a shared bond that went beyond any training that could be given here. Even if they didn't understand it all at that moment, they had each other to protect each other and care for one another. And that thought made 1242 feel a bit of happiness and peace deep inside himself. Grudgingly he got up and went to plop himself next to the younger doll and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You're right…we're brothers…and that means we only have each other…I'm your older brother and that means that as the eldest I will take care of you and make sure no one else makes you fall and get scared."

1246 looked up a bit at 1242 and saw a serious but calm expression. His words had been the nicest he had heard since they meet, and it filled him with joy to hear them.

"Can I just call you brother?"

1242 thought for a moment before standing up and running a hand through his dark messy hair. "I think I have something better in mind, come on follow me." 1242 extended his hand and waited for his younger brother to take it and pulled him up and dragged him out the door, through the long corridor and into the sitting room.

Once there he sat his brother down and made sure that no other doll was near them before going to the corner of the room and looking through a row of books that looked as if they were hidden by a potted plant.

"I saw these hiding back here when I was waiting to be placed in our room…ah here it is… and I found a book that had all these maps and coordinates on it and well…"

1242 opened to a specific page marked 'Italy' and pointed to two familiar numbers.

"Here, 12 and 46 are like coordinates on this map and when you follow them together you find this place called Venice, so I will name you Veneziano."

"You're naming me?"

"I'm your big brother, I can call you whatever I want and only I can call you that got it Veneziano?"

A now newly named Veneziano felt a burst of joy in his body, he had never thought it would be his brother doll that would bestow such a special gift to him on their first day meeting. Veneziano nodded his head eagerly, his smile almost blinding to his pessimistic brother and then looked down following his example and tried to find where the two number 12 and 42 meet and soon his fingers came to stop at a place called Rome.

"Then I will name you Romano!"

"Tsch…since you gave me that name then find so be it, I'm your big brother Romano."

Veneziano leapt out of his seat, disregarding the now fallen book, and embraced his brother tightly.

"Yay! I have a big brother Romano!"

"Yeah, yeah and I have a stupid little brother Veneziano, now get OFF me!"

"Well it looks like you two are certainly getting along."

The two quickly spun around to see a doll with long brown hair and a cheerful smile.

"AHHHH!" 1246 quickly jumped behind his brother and held on the back of his shirt. "Veee…Please don't hurt me for saying those mean things about Alphas, I'm sorry!"

"You were one of the ones that brought my little brother back to his room, but I cannot see why he would be scared of a doll as beautiful as you…hello nice to meet you, I am 1242, but you can call me Romano." Romano extended his hand and gave the doll's hand a light caress when she took it to shake.

"Oh my, I'm Hungary Doll series 4719, but you can just call me Hungary." The Alpha brought a hand up to her mouth to hide the giggle at the boldness of the young doll. "I came to see if 1246 was doing better but it seems today's breakfast fiasco may have given him the wrong impression of us."

"Don't be rude Veneziano, get from behind me and be nice." The elder brother moved aside and stood to keep the younger brother from backing away again.

"So, you're not here to hurt me?"

"Oh don't be silly, I wouldn't hurt you over that. I don't know what you've been told but we Alphas are not all that bad, and Berwald was even nice enough to carry you back to your room."

"I didn't know that but I am very sorry about what I said."

"Don't worry about it anymore, just get to know us better and you'll see what I mean. It's time for dinner would you like to come and join me at the table again?"

Veneziano looked to his brother and waited for him to give a sign of approval. Though if it wasn't for the pleading eyes of his younger brother, Romano would have flat out said no.

The three walked through the corridor leading them to the mess hall and continued their conversation until Romano's anxiety level grew to a visible degree when they walked into the room full of unfamiliar dolls.

"Both of you have nothing to worry, if anything happens they will answer to me." Hungary gave them a sweet smile, but both brother's took note of the way the fellow dolls seemed to avert their eyes as she passed them by. "So you, Romano have a name that means you passed your training then what class are you?"

"Oh no, my big brother is just like me and has only a number but we decided to name each other…"

"You're talking too much Veneziano!"

Veneziano would have normally coward at the dangerous tone but he was too overjoyed to care and continued to smile brilliantly.

"How sweet, sibling dolls always share such a special bond but Veneziano, if I remember correctly that's a city of Italy isn't it?"

"Yup, my big brother picked it out but only he can call me that."

"I see, well then since you and I are friends let me call you by something special too! Umm I'll just call you Italy in honor of what your brother named you, is that alright?"

The younger doll again looked to his brother and almost jumped for joy when Romano shrugged his approval.

"That hardly seems appropriate, honestly I've been heard of such a thing. Dolls naming themselves utterly preposterous."

"Austria I see you're eating a light dinner again." The three had been joined by a fourth doll. "If you don't eat well how do you expect to keep up in an assignment or enter the breeding program?"

"That is exactly why I eat this light, and I see you're making a habit of picking up stray dolls."

"Hello Austria, it's nice to see you again. This is my big brother."

"Hello uh … Italy was it now? And what are you France?"

"Austria!"

"CHIGIII…you stuck up bastard, my name is Romano as in the _GREAT _Roman Empire and trust me you will remember it."

"Hmph, what an insolent little doll."

Italy stood quietly and marveled at the amount of knowledge his big brother possessed, it seemed that besides looks and personality the brothers possessed a big difference in information. This too added to the questions building up in the young doll.

"Now boys let's all have a nice meal, we don't want anyone to get angry now do we?" Although Hungary had a look of happiness that would light up any darkened room, the three dolls sitting with her could feel the powerful energy of a mighty Alpha daring them to step out of line again and chose to eat their meal in peace with light conversation, or rather a conversation stemming from Italy's millions of questions.

Once the meal was done all Dolls were ordered back to their respective dorms for the down and them and then lights out. During which time Romano had to endure what he described only as an '_eternity'_ of his little brother's babbling. Italy showed his brother where the showers were and regaled him of the terribly embarrassing story of that morning when he had to pee.

Romano scoffed at him and continued to call him an idiot, though this time around there was no bark to his bite and Italy knew it was his brother's way of showing some affection. At least he hoped. Just before lights out Italy had dragged Romano to the nursery but was shocked to find out that they had not been allowed out their nesting box that day. Poland wasn't very helpful in providing solid answers and Lithuania simply told them that he'd let them know when they could visit again and ordered them back to their dorm.

"I have had the best day today and it's all thanks to you Romano!"

"Jeeze can you just go to sleep already? Don't you ever get tired of talking?"

"But I have so much to learn and from what Austria and Hungary say there's lots to do outside of the Beta wing, aren't you curious about it all?"

"I guess but right now I just want to sleep and I'm getting pissed off that I can't get comfortable on this shitty bed."

Italy giggled to himself and just quietly listened to the shuffling and mumbling of his brother as he tried to make himself comfortable. He decided to count how many curses Romano could utter in a single breath, falling asleep as he counted to 7 for the 12th time.

Romano knew that the younger doll had fallen asleep, and was a little peeved that he was not able to do the same. He resolved to get up and stretch a bit hoping that his body would relax enough to fall asleep, but was distracted by the sight of his little brother. Without thinking he made his way to the other side of the dorm and kneeled down to face the younger doll. He had fallen asleep with a wide happy grin, the sight made Romano both relieved and jealous. How can such an energetic ball of annoyance fall asleep at the drop of a hat? For some unknown reason, by some unknown force, Romano decided to push his brother further back on the bed and lay next to him and held him tight.

Sleep came almost instantly after that.

A/N: Well that's it for now, short I know but I plan to make this a series with short chapters. I hope you will all review some more, I love hearing the feedback. I would really like to hear anyone's personal thoughts on the whole Romano does not use his first name thing, in my story there is a very good reason he does not want to be called Italy but that's in a very later chapter, and clues will slowly start to pop up here and there; and now that all the young dolls are up and about training will most certainly begin. If you think you had this story figured out well you're probably right but training will give you all and insight as to what path each doll will take, I did mention at the beginning that this is an Omegaverse type of story and well classification will most definitely will happen soon. OH here's a question for ya, along with telling me your points of view on the whole Romano is also Italy thing how about guessing the classification for each of the young dolls? Hehehe don't worry it won't influence the story, I've already written that up I'm just curious to know ahead of time how many people would agree, if any, with my decision. :D Well Happy Holidays to all and enjoy warmth and happiness. I hope Finland brings you all the best and brightest. Asta la Pasta!


End file.
